Amando um Malfoy
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Hermione é obrigada a dar aulas de Feitiços para Draco Malfoy. One presente de Natal para Adah.


**N/A:** Oi Adah, tirei você no amigo secreto. Não sou muito boa escrevendo Draco/Mione, mas espero que goste. Feliz Natal. =)

- Faz parte dos seus deveres como Monitora, Senhorita Granger – disse a professora Minerva McGonagall, a garota de cabelos rebeldes ainda franzia os lábios em desagrado. – Não importa as diferenças entra a senhorita e o senhor Malfoy, deem um jeito de se entenderem, pois amanhã a noite deve dar aulas extras de Feitiços a ele. **Como é seu dever como Monitora** – frisou.

- Sim, professora – a garota colocou a mochila nos ombros e se levantou com mais quatro livros no braço. – Estarei na biblioteca às 20 horas.

Então Hermione saiu da sala da professora McGonagall decidindo se comentava esse novo fator da sua vida com Harry e Rony, mas quando enfim os encontrou no Salão Principal percebeu que era melhor não, eles decididamente não reagiriam bem.

Assim guardou a informação para si e resolveu agir como se fosse qualquer outro aluno, exceto que era o Malfoy, no qual deu um tapa no terceiro ano, o qual não se arrependia nem um pouquinho.

- Atrasado – murmurou enquanto aguardava o Sonserino na biblioteca. – Vinte minutos atrasado – ela resmungava.

- Pare de resmungar sangue-ruim – disse Malfoy se jogando na cadeira em frente a ela, Hermione rangeu o maxilar.

- Vamos deixar algo claro aqui Malfoy, estou lhe fazendo um favor, na verdade, um favor a professora McGonagall, estão terá que me respeitar como uma colega ao menos, senão deixarei você sozinho com sua deficiência em Feitiços.

- Não tenho uma deficiência em Feitiços – retrucou. Mione não ligou e pegou sua varinha.

- Vamos começar pelo mais básico, _wingardium leviosa_ – Malfoy revirou os olhos, mas a escutou e começou a praticar os feitiços que a garota passava.

- Olha, temos que mudar nosso local de estudos – disse Malfoy no final da primeira aula, a grifinória ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não posso ser visto com você, ainda mais treinando feitiços com você.

- Não é como se eu gostasse de ser vista com você Malfoy, mas aonde planeja que sejam nossas aulas?

- Sala Precisa – disse e antes que a garota respondesse completou: - Te vejo lá amanhã no mesmo horário – pegou sua mochila e saiu.

_Vamos pensar pelo lado bom_, pensou Hermione. _Uma ofensa em duas horas era um recorde considerável vindo do Malfoy._

Assim aproveitou o tempo restante para fazer seu dever de Runas, mesmo ele sendo para daqui duas semanas.

**A hundred days have made me older**

_**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho**_

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

_**Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto**_

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

_**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**_

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

_**E eu não acho que possa olhar para isso da mesma maneira**_

**But all the miles that separate**

_**Mas toda a distância que nos separa**_

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

_**Ela desaparece agora, quando estou sonhando com seu rosto**_

Malfoy a esperava na frente da Sala Precisa e assim que a viu passou três vezes pela frente e abriu a porta para que a garota entrasse.

Hermione conteve a surpresa ao ver que estavam em um magnífico jardim com uma mesa simples com confortáveis cadeiras.

- Esperava o que? – retrucou o Sonserino encarando a Grifinória que ainda não tinha escondido a surpresa.

- Uma masmorra ou algo pior – respondeu, mas se sentou em frente a ele e passaram duas horas treinando feitiços.

Sem que percebessem se tornou uma rotina estudarem feitiços todas as noites. Harry e Rony não tinham ideia de onde estava Hermione, mas supunham se que fossem até a biblioteca a encontrariam.

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

_**Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária**_

**I think about you, baby**

_**Eu penso em você, amor**_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_**E eu sonho com você o tempo todo**_

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**_

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_**E esta noite, somos só você e eu**_

Depois de um mês de aulas Malfoy entrou na Sala Precisa totalmente pálido e Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, não tendo nenhuma resposta em retorno.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, ele a olhou.

- Você, você aconteceu – Mione arregalou seus olhos.

- Tudo já era incrivelmente difícil sem você e então você entrou na minha vida por causa dessas malditas aulas e agora como eu farei?!

- Fará o que?

- Esqueça – ele foi para a grama e se sentou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Hermione ficou em dúvida por um segundo, antes de se levantar e ir até o lado dele onde se sentou, colocando a mão no ombro do garoto.

- Seja lá o que for, você vai da um jeito Malfoy.

- É Draco.

- O que?

- Me chame de Draco.

- Draco – sussurrou a garota, incrivelmente gostando do som saindo dos seus lábios.

**The miles just keep rolling**

_**A distância só aumenta**_

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

_**À medida em que as pessoas deixam o seu costume de dizer "Olá"**_

**I've heard this life is overrated**

_**Ouvi que esta vida é superestimada**_

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

_**Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo**_

- O que está acontecendo com você, Mione? – perguntou Harry após os sumiços da amiga por dois meses. – Voltou a usar um vira-tempo?

- Não, só ando ocupada. Estudando – murmurou mastigando o último pedaço de comida. – O que farei agora mesmo – Rony estava muito ocupado de boca cheia para falar algo e quando livrou um pouco a boca (não totalmente) a garota já estava perto da porta do Salão Principal.

Sem saber o motivo Mione se pegou correndo para a Sala Precisa, quando entrou viu que a cada dia Malfoy estava mais acabado. Ela recuou um passo, pois assim que ele a viu caminhou determinadamente na sua direção.

Sem aviso prévio segurou sua cintura, puxando-a para si e beijando-a. Hermione não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, mas logo seu corpo estava colado no do garoto como se quisesse aquilo há muito tempo, e de fato queria.

- Não importa o que aconteça, lembre, acho que estou apaixonado por você – sussurrou abraçando-a.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Rony…

- Eu sei.

- Mas eu sinto algo por você, é errado, mas tudo que ando querendo fazer é ficar perto de você. Eu não sei o que é – Malfoy deu um dos poucos sorrisos dele e afastou um cacho do rosto da garota.

- Não importa, vai chegar o momento em que isso entre nós terá que parar e você deve ir pro Weasley. Mas agora, agora não – e voltou a beijá-la.

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

_**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária**_

**I think about you, baby**

_**Eu penso em você, amor**_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_**E sonho com você o tempo todo**_

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_**Mas você continua comigo em meus sonhos**_

**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**

_**E esta noite, garota, somos só você e eu**_

Foi o Malfoy. As palavras de Harry se repetiam na mente de Hermione assim que ela conseguiu ficar sozinha e trancou-se no banheiro, seus soluços silenciosos sacudiam seu corpo.

Draco deixou os Comensais entrarem, o tempo todo que passou com ela, ele sabia o que faria. Por isso pediu que a garota ficasse no dormitório essa noite. Como ela não notou? Todos diziam que era inteligente, mas se sentia tão burra. Ela o amava, o amava de forma totalmente de como amava Rony, era forte e como um impulso que a levava para perto mesmo não querendo.

Mas tinha que parar, tinha que parar. Draco era um Comensal, e ela não podia mais negar esse fato a si mesma. Ela o amava, mas não podia.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

_**Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá**_

**It gets hard, but it won't take away my love**

_**Isso se torna difícil, mas não vai tirar o meu amor**_

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

_**E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito**_

**It gets hard, but it won't take away my love**

_**Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas não vai tirar o meu amor**_

Ele ficou olhando enquanto Bellatrix a torturava. Seus olhos estavam totalmente perturbados. Ela quis se convencer na hora que Draco desejava lhe ajudar. Ele desejava? Parecia tanto dizer que sim com seus olhos.

E ela ainda sentia tanto a falta dele, das nossas noites na Sala Precisa. E mesmo assim, ela ainda o amava.

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're ****still on my lonely mind**

_**Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária**_

**I think about you, baby**

_**Eu penso em você, amor**_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_**E sonho com você o tempo todo**_

**I'm here without you, baby**

_**Estou aqui sem você, amor**_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**_

**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**

_**E esta noite, garota, somos só você e eu**_

Draco se casou. Hermione se casou com Rony. A próxima vez que ela o viu depois da Batalha de Hogwarts foi quando levaram seus filhos para a estação, Rony estava junto, assim como Harry e Gina, mas Mione conseguiu um momento, um único momento no meio da multidão, em que se aproximaram.

Ele segurou sua mão, ela apertou com muita força a dele.

- Ainda te amo, Sangue Ruim – a ofensa que não era mais ofensa entre eles e sim um apelido a fez sorrir.

- Sempre – sussurrou Hermione de volta antes de verem suas famílias se aproximando e terem que se afastar.

Hermione pensava nesse instante: _Merlim que me perdoe, mas eu espero que não seja para sempre._

Pois Hermione Granger amava Draco Malfoy.


End file.
